ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Tiffany
Tiffany & Company (Tiffany or Tiffany's) is an American jewelry and retailer, headquartered in New York City. Tiffany & Co. was founded by Charles Lewis and John B. Young on September 18, 1837 as Tiffany, Young & Ellis in Brooklyn, Connecticut. Since 1853 as Tiffany and Company. Accessories Rings Tiffany & Co. - Atlas diamond ring.png 10-22-10 Out and about in London 001.jpg|(Oct 22, 2010) 10-23-10 Leaving Raven's Pub in London 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2010) 10-25-10 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Oct 25, 2010) Earrings Tiffany & Co. - Earrings.jpeg Out in Madrid.png|(Dec 11, 2010) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) Tiffany & Co. - 18k white gold T wire hoop earrings.jpg 2-2-17 Press Conference at Pepsi Zero Sugar Super Bowl LI Halftime Show in Houston 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2017) 2-3-17 GMA 001.jpg|(Feb 3, 2017) Tiffany & Co. - Diamond earrings.jpg 2-10-19 Danny Clinch BTS 003.jpg|(Feb 10, 2019) Tiffany & Co. - Silver and yellow diamond cushion cut drop earrings.jpg 2-24-19 Red Carpet at 91st Academy Awards 004.jpg|(Feb 24, 2019) Tiffany & Co. - Platinum 24 carats juxtapose pear-shaped diamond earrings.jpg 5-5-19 Leaving Anna Wintour's Pre-Met Gala Dinner in NYC 003.jpg|(May 5, 2019) Bangles Tiffany & Co. - Atlas bracelet.png 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 008.jpg|(Oct 23, 2010) 5-23-11 Arriving at Late Show with David Letterman in NYC 003.jpg|(May 23, 2011) 5-23-11 At The View 003.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) Necklaces Tiffany & Co. - Cross pendant.jpg 11-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 8, 2015) 11-25-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Nov 25, 2015) 8-16-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg|(Aug 16, 2016) 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 003.jpg|(Aug 17, 2016) 8-21-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpeg|(Aug 21, 2016) 8-22-16 Arriving at Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|(Aug 22, 2018) 8-27-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.JPG|(Aug 27, 2016) Tiffany & Co. - Heart diamond necklace.jpg 7-25-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 25, 2016) 7-26-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 26, 2016) Tiffany & Co. - Heart lock pendant.jpg 0-0-16 Collier Schorr 003.jpg|Collier Schorr (Aug 19, 2016) Tiffany & Co. - Blue Book necklace.jpg 2-10-19 Danny Clinch BTS 003.jpg|(Feb 10, 2019) Tiffany & Co. - The Tiffany Diamond necklace.jpeg|''The Tiffany Diamond'' 2-24-19 Red Carpet at 91st Academy Awards 004.jpg|(Feb 24, 2019) Pens Tiffany & Co. - Blue purse pen.jpg 12-19-17 Residency engagement at Park Theater in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 19, 2017) Elsa Peretti Collection Tiffany & Co. - Wave five-row bracelets.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 007.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) Spring/Summer 2017 HardWear Campaign Tiffany & Co. - 18k gold ball pendant necklace.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 007.jpg|Lobster Eye (Jul 25, 2018) December 16, 2016 Tiffany Hardwear - Graduated link necklace.jpg Tiffany HardWear graduated link necklace, available in 18k gold and sterling silver.jpg Tiffany HardWear - Triple drop earrings in 18k gold.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 001.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 002.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 003.jpg 12-16-16 David Sims 004.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 004.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 005.jpg Tiffany HardWear - Dangle ball rings in 18k gold and sterling silver.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 006.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 007.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 008.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 009.jpg Behind the Scenes 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 001.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 002.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 003.jpg 12-16-16 Tiffany's 001.jpg Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories